Chimonogatari blood bath
by sallencat23
Summary: This story resolves around 16 yr old Koizumi. She was abandoned by her parents, and almost murdered by them. She thought she could just run away, be alone forever, that way she'd never get hurt. Till she was found by the Sakamaki brothers. They are mean, sadistic and rude perverted vampires. but..maybe one isn't so bad..? Subaru Sakamaki...Koizumi...what will become of them?


**Chimonogatari**

~blood bath~

Chapter 1

~The meeting~

Epilogue:

Hello, my name is koizumi, koizumi komatsu. I'm 16, soon turning 17. I have dark brown hair and eyes, and I'm 5'4. I've

always thought of living my live normally. No problems, no lies, no pain and drama. However that could never truly happen.

Not in life, not in my "new" school. The school is a school only high up people with special privileges can ever hope to

reach, where monsters of students rain. I never liked this school, hell I'd rather leave and forget about all these problems.

But that isn't possible not in my life, I get no such privileges. My mom and dad nearly passed away in a horrible accident 2

years ago. However when the police had received information on the incident my parents were gone. I heard from people

that they are alive, that they left on purpose, to leave me behind. I knew they never liked me, from the beginning I'm

not a normal person. I never will be nor do I want to be. I'm me. I wanna stay me. Never changing. Thats my life goal. My

plans have never been so simple. The day I found out they left me I swore to myself that I would never give myself the pity

to help anyone never love anyone, I swore. Till that day...

I was in a horrible accident. The doctors said I was lucky to live. I heard from someone after the incident say that the

pursuer that had tried to harm me was actually my parents. They wanted me gone, from the start they wanted me gone.

My own parents left me to die, and now they are trying to kill me...ironic huh? Am I stupid? Am I not good enough? Am I

not the person they wanted me to be? I don't Know. I never will know. I don't wanna know. The next day they had

disappeared never to be seen again...this happened on my 7th birthday. I'm turning 17.

A month had passed since I moved from the united states after the accident. I moved to England. Just kidding how ironic

would it be to move to England. I moved to Tokyo, Japan in a small American style house just on the outskirts of town.

The school that I registered to had been and enormous school. The school was filled with many Japanese students have of

some in which I could never understand. I was the un luckiest person in the school. Wanna know why?

I couldn't stay in my home I was relocated but some mean woman who seems to think she can run me. Ironic huh? That woman

happened to be my mom's sister. My awful aunt Amira. Shes not only mean, she totally hates me. She said it to my face

as well. "I absolutely hate you with a passion kid, however by law I must watch you but don't think I'm gonna be nice." She

said. She always treats me horribly. "Koizumi clean my room for me I'm leaving." "Koizumi washes the dishes and make

dinner before I get back." Koizumi do this, Koizumi do that. Ugh, I hate this woman with a passion can't I just leave?

~2 months later~

I ran away from that awful building. However I got myself lost in a horrible place. I stand before a huge mansion in the

middle of a deserted forest where roads used to be. I didn't like the way it looked yet it Intrigued me. I walked up to the

heavy metal gate and yelled for someone, however I somehow knew that no one would answer. Why would they? I'm an

abandoned girl. No one cares to save me. However my only priority was to save myself wither it be by my strengths or by

none. I refuse to be saved by anyone. I'm responsible for myself no one needs to save me. I'll do it all myself, it's all I've

ever known. "Hey!" huh...? Did someone just yell? I look over to see a man sitting on top of the metal gate looking at me

quite angrily. "Um...did you call out to me?" I said in a confused tone. "yea pancake." I look up angrily thinking the man

would be some old pervert, however when I made eye contact with the man he looked about my age if not a little older.

He had reddish hair and green eyes. He wore a jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a red scarf thing around his neck. He

also wore one pant sleeve up. "Do you think you're a gangster or something?" I said with a straight face looking quite

confident. " hmm? Did you say something? Just because you think you can walk onto yours truly's property doesn't mean

I'm gonna let you go that easily. haha." I look at him like he's stupid, because quite frankly he sure looks it. "Why are you

zoning out you stupid girl? Are my looks too charming for you? I do look like an ouji-sama don't?" I look away and turn to

leave because certainly this guy is a creep. I walked at a speeded pace because I had this feeling if I didn't leave fast he was

gonna follow me, I didn't want that. "I said you couldn' leave didn't I? When I say something a good girl should listen." I

turned around to see where he was because I swore he wasn't behind me, but when I turned around he had pushed me up

against a tree. "w-when did you manage to get behind me?!" I yelled in an angry tone. "you can't just push a girl around like

some toy you can play with!" I was so angry! Why did some random guy I don't even know think he can tell me what to

do?! "lookie here Ayato-kun! you found us a new snack!" another man come from behind another tree, he was about a

little older than me with reddish hair and a top hat. "tsk, laito? What are you doing here? This is my snack I found her first!"

The man I had now come to know as Ayato yelled back. "awww so stingy Ayato-kun! I wanna play too!" Laito said back in

a sing-song voice."tsk, you ruined my meal I'm going back to my room you can have her." Ayato said in an angry voice.

"awww really?! I can snack on her! Yay! Such a cute new toy!" He said seeming with so much joy. "um...w-who are you

people and what do you mean snack...?" I said in a slightly confused yet worried voice. "Awww she's so innocent! I could

just eat her right up!" Laito said in a happy tone. "Don't worry bitch-chan I'll be really gentle, but first you look filthy let's get

you cleaned up shall we?" He said in a deep manly voice. "um...I need to leave soon I can't stay so I'll just leave..hehe..." I

turn to leave however I feel a tight grip on my arm just to find out that he had grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the

huge mansion door. What lies in store for me from here...?


End file.
